


Chroniques des Mers du Nord

by littlelily



Category: Kaamelott
Genre: 18th Century, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Angst, Edit the tags as the story goes, Fluff, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pirates, Romance
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 05:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17637011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlelily/pseuds/littlelily
Summary: Un soir, Arthur, fils de pêcheur, trouve son père assassiné et se voit accusé de meurtre. Condamné au galères, il y rencontre Manilius qui rends le cauchemar un peu moins dur. Il est certain d'y finir ses jours jusqu'au jour où une sorcière au cheveux de feu est ammenée sur le navire...Il y a une prophétie qui court, que le roi des pirates est de retour...





	Chroniques des Mers du Nord

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà finalement le premier chapitre de cette saga qui sort en l'honneur du début du tournage de Kaamelott! J'espère que vous aimerez <3  
> (merci à Suz (@unepierreincandescente) pour son soutient).  
> Bonne lecture!

 

Nuit sur le port. La lumière de la lune vacillante sur les remous de l'eau semble éclairer bien plus fort que celle du phare. Les centaines de mâts se balancent pendant que les quelques lanternes font valser leurs reflets au son d'une musique inaudible. C'est un ballet de nuit comme Arthur aime les regarder, quand la mer est large devant lui malgré l'étroite fenêtre qui fait rentrer le vent dans la chambre. Une brise fraîche et salée en ce début d'été, calme et si doux à cette heure profonde.

Soudain, tout se brise.

Un cri.

Son sang se glace. Arthur bondit, dégringole les marches.

Son père. À terre, poignardé, le sang qui coule sur le carrelage. Le couteau, laissé en plan, à quelques mètres, comme un signature. Bourdonnement dans ses oreilles.

« Arthur... » gémis son père. Un dernier râle.

La porte. Elle est restée ouverte, le meurtrier doit être sorti par la. Vite, il s'élance et plonge dans la nuit noire. C'est un rêve, un cauchemar. Comment cela est-il arrivé? Il faut qu'il trouve, qu'il comprenne, qu'il venge-

Rien.

La rue est vide, pas de trace de qui que ce soit. La lune redessine les ruelles, les allées, comme pour protéger la fuite d'une ombre. Arthur n'y voit rien. Brouillé par les larmes, le paysage se liquéfie et la mer engouffre tout, l’empêchant de respirer.

**

Alors ce fut la justice, l'accusation. Le juge qui le toise si fort qu'Arthur est avalé par ces globuleux orbites. Le manque de preuves, les évidences, le couteau dans sa main, la fuite, puis le verdict, enfin. « Coupable », fait résonner la voix entre les murs pour venir se frapper contre la poitrine d'Arthur. Coupable de meurtre non prémédité, coupable d'avoir accidentellement tué son père, un pauvre pêcheur. Coupable à défaut de n'avoir pas pu trouver quelqu'un d'autre.

Soudain, le juge frappe le silence et c'est la condamnation.

« Vous êtes condamné pour meurtre sans préméditation, car bien que tout semble démontrer votre faute, il nous est impossible de le prouver ni de le comprendre et encore moins de trouver autre explication. Ainsi, vous ne subirez pas la peine de mort, mais serez condamné aux galères pour une durée de 30 ans, en espérant que cela vous retiendra de tout autres méfaits futurs. Tout vos bien seront confisqués et remis à l'État et vous ne retrouverez vos droit que lors de votre libération. Messieurs, la séance est levée. »

**

La mer est d'encre et ressemble à une abîme dans laquelle Arthur voudrait se plonger pour sortir de sa misère, mais le coup de fouet sur son dos le rappelle à la berge. Il sait que c'est le premier d'une longue série.

« Avance! »

Une fois de l'autre côté de la passerelle, le voici dans l'immense navire. On le pousse brutalement dans un rang et la mer disparaît. Ce n'est plus que le ciel noir. Une voix l’interpelle alors dans un murmure.

«Hé, moi c'est Manilius, et toi?

-...Arthur.

-Lui c'est Caïus, continue le jeune homme en désignant le reste de la rangée. On est là pour vols. Et toi? »

Les rangées autour l'observe, curieuses. Yeux brillants dans la nuit noire. Arthur ne peut distinguer leurs blessures ou leur fatigue, seul leur dos courbés.

« Meurtre, soupire-t-il. Sans préméditation. »

Stupeur dans le rang. Un silence, à la fois effrayé et en contemplation. Des dizaines de regard luisent devant lui, la plupart ont sûrement vécu des histoires différentes de la sienne, voir pire, mais pour Arthur, ces yeux à cet instant sont des miroirs de son propre désespoir et il voit dans chacun d'eux la luisance d'une fatigue infinie. Il n'ose pas discuter son innocence ou l'incompréhension des événements. La malédiction de son sort l'a atterré trop grandement.

Il ne se rends pas compte que sa main tremble jusqu'à ce que son voisin la saisie. Ils se regardent et Manilius à le visage jeune et plein de malice, ses cernes sont profondes, mais il lui sourit, faiblement. La noirceur masque les cicatrices de son dos qu'Arthur partagera avec lui au levé du jour. Par delà la rambarde, la lune danse sur les vagues.

**

La mer doit être large à l'heure qu'il est, même si Arthur ne peut pas voir plus haut que le bastingage. Il essaie de penser à la grandeur de l'horizon, le vent sur les vague, un albatros qui passe...aaAAARGH Tout! Penser à tout! N'importe quoi! Pour oublier la douleur, les coups de fouets et de soleil qui s'installent peu à peu comme une habitude sur sa peau.

« Tu finiras par t'y faire », lui souffle un sourire amer à ses côtés.

C’est avec un soulagement infini qu’Arthur accueille l’annonce d’un arrêt du navire. Le soleil a beau continuer de mordre, le fouet et les muscles pourront dormir quelques instants. Le personnage assis au bout du navire dans un immense fauteuil couvert de coussins attire le regard d’Arthur. L’étrange personnage est maintenant pleinement observable pour les galériens en sursis. Un duc, d’après ce qu’Arthur a entendu, le maître du navire. L’homme que des centaines de bras doivent déplacer selon son gré. Il est assis, paisiblement, un paravent le protège des rayons lacérants et jette une ombre sur ses yeux. Une bague à sa main lance par moment des reflets aveuglant comme pour forcer à tourner la tête.

“ _Don_ Salustre, lui dit Mani, tout bas, non sans dédain. Ministre de la marine. “

Un autre personnage sort soudain de la cabine. Ses vêtements aux ornements dorés et son énorme perruque surmonté d’un outrageux chapeau à plume ne fait aucun doute sur sa noblesse.

“Un marquis, lui, poursuit Mani. Aucune idée de son nom, ils l’appellent toujours _môssieur le marquis._ ” Arthur ne peut empêcher un sourire face à l’exagération qu’apporte Mani à chacun de ses mots. Le dit marquis s’entretient quelques instants à voix basse avec le duc et descend du navire suivi de deux gardes. Arthur se demande bien où ils sont arrêtés. L’aube est vieille, mais il n’entend pas le brouhaha d’un port et n'aperçoit aucun toit d’église. Peut-être sont-il loin du rivage. Pendant un instant, la musique

« Tonnerre!, s'affole soudain un vieux galérien devant lui et qui s’était retourné, coupant net aux rêveries d’Arthur. Ce pendentif! D'où te vient-il?"

Un doigt accusateur contre sa poitrine, Arthur soulève la seule chose qu'on ne lui a pas dérobé: un pendentif de bois et de cuir.

"Je ne sais pas je l'ai toujours eu.....mon père-on m'a trouvé avec.

-Garde toi bien de ce pendentif mon garçon, c'est la le dieu Ogma qui terrasse ses ennemis par l'éloquence. Ce collier est gardien de bien des malheurs. Et je ne donne pas cher de notre peau si tu es vraiment celui à qui il est destiné!

-.....Dites-donc vous seriez pas un peu toctoc?, rétorque Mani.

\- Qu'est-qu'il à ce médaillon?, continue Arthur.

-Laissez-le dire, lui intime un autre, c'est un vieux fou!

Mais Arthur n’a jamais su et veut savoir.

« Expliquez-vous! C'est quoi cette histoire! »

Le vieux se fit sombre.

"Il y a une prophétie qui cours sur les mers et chez les marins des grandes eaux, comme quoi l'héritier du trône maudit de Logres capable de sortir Excalibur du tréfonds de l'océan apparaîtra portant le dieu irlandais Ogma. En lui sera alors reconnu l'élu qui ramènera la terreur sur les eaux."

Tous le regardent dans un silence pesant.

-Eh bien soyez rassurés, répondit Arthur, amer face à ces regards accusateurs, dans l'état où je suis je ne suis pas près de la ramener, la terreur."

 

Le marquis remonte sur le navire un peu plus tard et suivant ses gardes monte alors une femme. Au début, Arthur n'arrive pas à voir son visage sous l'épaisse chevelure rouge complètement desséchée qui l'encombre. Ses vêtements sont en lambeaux et une grosse chaîne d'argent lui alourdit le corps. Malgré la crasse, les bras de la femme sont fins et ne semblent nullement avoir souffert le même sort que les siens, déchirés par le soleil et le fouet. Sûrement une gueuse alors, une nouvelle recrue peut-être, mais ce serait étonnant de voir une femme aux galère. Peut-être une mendiante?

"Voici la créature dont je vous ai parlé" dit le marquis au duc en désignant la captive. Elle nous donna bien du tort mais nous l'avons eue et elle est prête à répondre à vos questions".

Arthur se dit qu'elle devait sûrement être une de ces femmes que la nature avait doté de dons divinatoires et qui pouvaient soit finir dans la rue ou au bûcher selon les circonstances.

La femme tourne lentement la tête. Alors ses yeux se posent sur lui. Des yeux d'un vert précieux éclatant au soleil de la mer.

A peine l'eut-elle vu qu'elle pousse un cri.

AH!

Silence.

Stupeur sur son visage. On aurait dit que l'avoir vu l’eut brûlée. Elle tremble, comme si devant elle se dressait un spectre. Puis, elle s'avance. Personne ne la retient, l'incrédulité des regards suivent sa lente démarche. Arthur ne voit rien des questions silencieuses jetés à son égard par des centaines d'iris. Il ne voit qu'elle, elle et ce vert brillant de larmes qui le happe et qui lui fait peur. Il ne l'a connaît pas, il ne sait pas ce qu'elle veut ni ce que l'étrange familiarité de ces yeux verts veulent dire. On dirait qu'ils murmurent une longue litanie jusqu'au fin fond de son âme et Arthur craint d'être avalé par les vagues qui s'y reflètent.

 

Elle se penche vers lui, et Arthur peut voir tous les détails de la souffrance. De longues larmes traces d'un fil clair les joues crasses et les lèvres sèches craquelés semble vouloir s'animer et dire, dire ce qu'elles ont si longtemps tue. Mais l'émotion est trop forte et Arthur est pétrifié, faute de pouvoir fuir. Autour, la peur gagne en voyant cette main qui se lève de toute ces forces vers le visage du galérien.

 

« Je l'avais dit, s’anime le vieux, tremblant, c'est sûrement une de leurs sorcières qui l'a reconnu! C'est lui, crie-t-il soudain, se levant presque, terrifié, c'est l'élu! Ah damnés que nous sommes! Ce bateau est maudit! Maudit! Le sang impur-AAAAAH!"

D'un bon, comme oubliant la lourdeur de ses chaînes, la sorcière se jette sur l'homme, prête à le mordre. La voilà transfigurée de colère, féroce. Crocs acérés sous une crinière de feu. Deux officiers l'attrape, alors qu'elle crache des mots d'une langue qu'Arthur ne comprends pas. On l'empoigne et voilà qu'elle se débat, redevenant la prisonnière. "Non! Non!, crie-t-elle. Laissez-moi! Il faut- Je dois-"

-Mettez-la en cale le temps que cette folie s'estompe"

Frappée d'une hystérie aussi soudaine que puissante, elle est tirée vers la trappe. Des larmes grasses peignent sur son visage le rictus de la douleur et du désespoir.

"Pitié! Non! Ah! _Arthur_!"

La trappe se ferme en un tonnerre.

Autour, on s’affaire. Murmures dans les rangs, le duc donnant des ordres, mais Arthur n'entend rien que son nom qui résonne, une écho jusqu'au tréfonds de son âme. Il réalise alors la présence d'une main dans la sienne et il a à peine le temps de comprendre qu'elle est là depuis un moment déjà, et que c'est celle de Manilius, que les tambours et le fouet ont déjà repris leur musique.

Malgré la douleur et la fatigue, Arthur peut sentir sur lui les regards empreint d'inquiétude ou de dégoût que lui jette de temps en temps un autre galérien.

Le voici bien devenu la bête noire du navire.

**

Durant les jours suivant, le voyage se fait sans encombre et la sorcière n'est pas ressortie. On entends parfois des cris ou des sanglots qui s'étirent à travers le bois.

"On dirait une sirène...Non...Une banshee mourante...", murmurent certains marins.

"Une créature sortie de l'ombre profonde et qui vient nous hanter", affirme d'autres.

Tous, cependant, lorsque le son monte tranquillement sur le pont, s'accordent pour dire qu'il y a dans cette plainte quelque chose de hypnotisant.

Une boule se forme dans la gorge d'Arthur à chaque fois; il a l'impression qu'elle l'appelle et sa voix criant son nom lui revient en mémoire. Il se renferme et évite de croiser les regards souvent trop empreints de dégoût et de superstitions.

Son voisin, qui semble ne pas le vouloir dans cette état lui parle alors et c'est un réconfort, même dans le plus petit chuchotement. Manilius lui raconte alors comment lui, pauvre petit saltimbanque au théâtre en faillite, a-t-il fini aux galères. Il lui raconte aussi le son du vent dans les blés de son enfance, les courses poursuite avec les autres orphelins qui allaient et venaient, les vols à l'étalage...Arthur se laisse emporter et en sort avec une impression si vive de les avoir vécus avec lui. Supporter les mêmes douleurs nous rends ouvert à l'autre et nous cherchons en lui ce qu'il peut rester d'empathie. Tout pour se sortir du cauchemar et de la souffrance, de la caresse des fouets et de bruit des rames. Le ciel devient la mer et on voudrait s'y noyer.

Ainsi donc, le soir, lorsque les galériens rament lentement (où ces quelques nuits bénies où ils ne rament pas parce que arrivés à un port) Arthur et Mani se rapprochent tentant de se faire oublier le présent et de se perdre dans les étoiles.

***

Durant le jour, Arthur arrive à remarquer que le duc apparaît parfois sur le pont et qu'il l'observe. La fatigue l'empêche cependant d'y réfléchir.               

"On va s'évader" dit Manilius au bout d'une semaine, entre deux râles. « Je te le promet ». un voile de sueur couvre tout son corps et son visage est trempé, mais ses yeux brillent.

C’était sa première promesse.

 

Soudain, l’homme à la vigie lance un cri:

“Alerte! Alerte!”

L’officier qui levait son fouet s’arrête subitement et lève les yeux. son regard suit le doigt de la vigie…

“Capitaine!”

Le voilà qui court, affolé. Le capitaine sort en trombe.

“Que se passe-t-il?

-Capitaine ce sont des-des...

-Alerte!, reprends la vigie, plein poumons. Alerte! _Pirates à bâbord!”_    

**Author's Note:**

> une banshee est une sorcière reconnue pour ses cris aiguës.  
> Le prochain chapitre arrive bientôt!!!


End file.
